And Then There Were Two
by Jade177
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic to be posted on the site. It is about Troyella, and their lives after the musical. Bad summary, but good story. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, this is my first ever Troyella fanfic! Please read and review...all reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

It was closing night of the Twinkletowne Musicale; Troy and Gabriella were filled with both joy and sadness. They had loved the last month; it had been filled with singing, dancing, and rehearsals. Gabriella and Troy spent all of their free time with Kelsi, trying to make the musical perfect. Finally, it was time for the musical to finish; the whole school had the opportunity to see what had created a plethora of change in the school. 

"Arnold, darling," Gabriella drawled in her 'Minnie' accent, as she glided across the stage towards Troy

"Oh, Minnie,"

"Arnold, when you are around, everything feels perfect. I feel as if I could reach up, fly through the sky, touch the stars."

"I know exactly what you mean. I want to break free from my past, I just want to be here with you right now."

Ms. Darbus watched from the front row of the auditorium happily, a smile creeping onto her face. Troy and Gabriella were perfect as Arnold and Minnie. They had the right chemistry, the right voices, and the right passion. Now, on closing night, they were having a flawless performance. With only one song left, Ms. Darbus was ecstatic.

As Ms. Darbus was thinking, Kelsi began to play the opening notes of "Breaking Free." At that moment, Troy began to sing, his sweet and soulful voice filling the room.

"We're soarin', flyin',

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"

Gabriella joined him, her soprano beautifully contrasting Troy's voice.

"If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free"

Troy:

"You know the world can see us,

in a way that's different than who we are "

Gabriella:"Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts "

Together they began to sing, in perfect harmony.

Both:

But your faith, it gives me strength,

Strength to believe

Troy:

We're breakin' free

Gabriella:

We're soarin'

Troy:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Troy:

If we're tryin'

Both:

Yeah we're breakin' free

Troy:

Oh we're breakin' free

Gabriella:

Ooohhhhhhh

Troy:

Can you feel it building,

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Gabriella:

Connected by a feeling

Both:

Ohhhhh

Gabriella:

In our very soul

Troy:

Very soul

Both:

Rising till it lifts us up,

so everyone can see

Troy:

We're breakin' free

Gabriella:

We're soarin'

Troy:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Troy:

If we're tryin'

Both:

Yeah we're breakin' free

Troy:

Oh we're breakin' free

Gabriella:

Ohhhhh

Runnin'

Troy:

Climbin'

To get to that place

Both:

To be all that we can be

Troy:

Now's the time

Both:

So we're breakin' free

Troy:

We're breakin' free

Both:

Oooh yaaaaa

Troy:

More than hope,

More than faith

Gabriella:

This is true,

this is fate,

And together

Both:

We see it coming

Troy:

More than you,

More than me

Gabriella:

Not a want, but a need

Both:

Both of us breakin free

Gabriella:

Soarin'

Troy:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're tryin'

Troy:

Yeah we're breakin' free

Gabriella:

Breakin' free

we're runnin'

Troy:

Oohhh climbin'

Both:To get to the place to be all that we can be,

Now's the time

Troy:

Now's the time

Gabriella:

So we're breakin' free

Troy:

Oh breakin' free

Gabriella:

Ohhh

Both:

You know the world can see us,

in a way that's different than who we are

As Troy and Gabriella sang the last few notes, they stared into each other's eyes. It felt as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Brava! Brava!" Ms. Darbus began to yell, as the audience gave them a standing ovation.

Despite all of the commotion around them, Troy and Gabriella remained perfectly motionless on the stage, gazing at each other. Troy leaned in slowly and tenderly kissed Gabriella on the lips. They held the kiss for a few seconds, as the audience stared on in amazement. The audience fell silent as they stared at the couple on the stage. Then, from the back row, a voice was heard.

"Yah! Bravo! Bravo!" Chad cheered loudly for his long-time best friend Troy and new-found friend Gabriella. The audience joined Chad and began to applaud again, giving Troy, Gabriella, and the rest of the cast a standing ovation. The curtain came down, hiding Troy and Gabriella.

"Nice re-write," Kelsi said to Troy at the cast party that night, nudging him suggestively. Troy had just finished changing out of his 'Arnold' costume into a pair of khakis and a grey zip-down sweater. He was waiting for the rest of the cast to arrive at the party.

"Well, you know…the time felt right,"

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't have written it better myself."

"Thanks Kelsi,"

"For what?"

"For everything…for the help with the rehearsals, for being a good friend, and for writing the musical. If you hadn't written the musical, Gabriella and I never would have become so close."

"Speaking of Gabriella, here she comes!"

Gabriella had changed out of her costume into a pair of jeans, a white tank-top and a pair of sandals. She ran over to Troy, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. Troy staggered as she grabbed him, but quickly caught his balance. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella, letting his hands sit on the small of her back. They stood like that for a minute, until Gabriella moved away from Troy. She dropped her hands from around his neck and clasped her left hand in his right hand.

"Gabby, you were perfect tonight!"

"We both were! That was the best that we ever were!"

"I know…all of the hard work and rehearsals paid off."

Gabriella looked around quickly, then began to pull on Troy's arm gently.

"C'mon!"

Gabriella began to run out of the room, with Troy following right behind her. By the time they reached the hallway, Troy had figured out where they were going. They continued to run, hand in hand, until they reached the staircase to their special spot on the roof of the building. Troy looked around to see if anyone was watching them, then led Gabriella up the stairwell. They tiptoed up, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Troy, what did you mean by it?"

"What did I mean by what?"

"What did you mean when you kissed me on stage?"

Troy took a deep breath and walked over to the balcony.

"Gabriella, when I'm with you my life feels complete. When I kissed you, I meant it. I have been waiting to do that since the first day I met you…since the first time that I sang with you."

Gabriella did not respond. She stared up, at the stars.

"Gabby, what is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you meant it. I guess that I am still kind of afraid that Sharpay or one of the cheerleaders will come and make you forget about me."

"Gabriella Lynn Montez, I will never forget about you."

"Good, because I feel exactly the same way that you do. I know that we have only known each other for a few months, but I think that I am falling in love with you."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, every single word," Gabriella replied, blushing slightly.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in towards him, with her head resting on his chest. As Troy held her, he felt her shivering.

"Here, take this," Troy said, taking off his sweater.

"No, I don't need it,"

"Yes, you do. You're cold,"

Gabriella obliged, putting the sweatshirt on. She breathed in the smell of Troy deeply; he smelled like a fresh mix of cologne and shampoo.

Gabriella and Troy stood next to each other for a few minutes, looking up at the stars.

"That's the big dipper, and over there is the little dipper," Gabriella said dreamily

"Well, aren't you a little astrologer!" Troy joked

"I think that you mean astronomer," Gabriella replied, laughing at Troy's clueless mistake.

Troy looked down at his watch.

"Uh-oh, we better get back…we have been gone for almost 30 minutes."

"Yeah, we better go."

Gabriella walked down the stairs cheerfully, with Troy following close behind her.

**Thanks for reading...please review! If I get some reviews, I will post more!**

** 3 Jade 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I have finally posted another chapter. Sorry that it took so long and that it is a bit short...I had an extremely busy week at school. I am anxious to hear lots of feedback (hopefully!)**

**Also, please send me personal messages with ideas for the plot in the future. I have some rough ideas, but I also need some material to go in between. Please do not post plot ideas in reviews, this only spoils the story for other readers.**

** Please read and review!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 

When Troy and Gabriella returned to the party, several dozen teenagers greeted them. There were the actors, the musicians, the extras and the backstage workers.

"Troy! Gabriella! Over here!" Kelsi shouted, summoning the couple over to see her.

Troy led Gabriella over to Kelsi, holding her hand delicately.

"Hey Kelsi!" Gabriella said

"Hey! You were amazing tonight."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you or Troy." Gabriella leaned towards Troy, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Troy blushed, the apples of his cheeks turning red.

"Wow!" Troy replied

"Whoa, you guys! PDA alert!" Kelsi joked.

The sound of Ms. Darbus' voice cut through the crowd of people.

"Attention, everyone! Gather around me!"

The cast of the play as well as the other people involved in the play turned their attention to Ms. Darbus, anxiously awaiting her announcement.

"I would like to propose a toast to all of the people who worked on this year's Winter musicale!" Ms. Darbus droned

The group of people clapped politely, whispering amongst themselves.

"I want to extend a special thanks to the stars of our musical. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, please come and join me."

Gabriella pulled Troy by the arm, trying to force him to go to the front of the room.

"C'mon Troy!"

"Why?"

"Ms. Darbus called us!"

"But I don't want to go to the front of the room."

"Please?"

"Fine, only for you." Troy replied, hesitantly walking towards the front of the room.

Ms. Darbus began to ramble again, "This year, East High broke a long-running tradition regarding our drama program. For the first time in several years, we replaced the presidents of the Drama Club, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, with newcomers in our Musicale. I want to thank Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez for the new outlook on music, drama and theatrical arts." Ms. Darbus clapped exuberantly, as the rest of the cast joined her. Sharpay Evans was the only person who did not clap for the couple. Instead, she rushed out of the room dramatically. Troy and Gabriella stood awkwardly at the front of the room as Ms. Darbus continued to talk. They were not paying attention to the onlookers; Troy and Gabriella were looking at each other and whispering happily.

"Psst. Ryan!" Kelsi whispered

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Aren't you going to go after Sharpay?"

"No, I am tired of following her around. I never wanted to be her little follower."

"Finally! I have been trying to convince you of this ever since we both joined the drama club in the 9th grade."

Ryan smiled at Kelsi shyly, blushing slightly. Kelsi smiled back happily. Kelsi and Jason had dated for a couple of weeks after the auditions, but soon decided that it was not working out. Jason asked out Mandi, the blonde-haired cheerleader, and they soon became a happy couple. However, this left Kelsi alone in the world. She wished that there was someone to love her, just like Troy and Gabriella were in love.

Kelsi noticed that when she was with Ryan, her heart fluttered. She couldn't help it; she was falling for him. Maybe she had found her chance at love.

"Whew!" Troy breathed a sigh of relief as the last person other than himself and Gabriella exited the cast party.

"I agree. Who would have known that a cast party could go until 2 a.m."

"I had no idea that drama club members were such partiers."

"Well, we should probably go home now." Gabriella stated regretfully. She did not want the musicale to be over.

"I will walk you home. I don't want you to be wandering around alone in the middle of the night." Troy placed his arm protectively around Gabriella's shoulders and they began to walk home. Gabriella lived less than a mile from the school, so the walk only took 20 minutes. The couple walked in silence until they reached Gabriella's driveway.

"Awhhhhh" Gabriella yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Gabriella, you need to go inside and go to bed."

"So do you. I saw you dozing off in the corner during Ms. Darbus' speeches."

Troy chuckled to himself. He could not deny that Ms. Darbus' talking made him want to sleep.

"Goodnight Troy," Gabriella murmured

"Goodnight Gabriella."

Gabriella moved towards Troy and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, and at that moment there was no place that she would rather be. After a minute in Troy's arms, Gabriella broke the embrace, turned and walked into her house gracefully.

Troy continued his walk home alone. He lived close to Gabriella, so the walk only took 5 minutes. On the way, he thought about how much he loved Gabriella. He had only known her for a few months, but it felt as if he had known her for a lifetime.

"I would not be surprised it I married her one day. I would love to spend the rest of my life with her," Troy said to himself as he approached his house.

* * *

**Please read and review! All reviews are wanted and welcome!**


End file.
